


Prince Consort

by violetchachkii



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know very well that King Consort is a title I can only assign you if we are married,” the king rattled off with slight irritation. After his words, there was a slight pause between the pair before Thor realized. His eyes widened and he shook his head. “Loki! It is not proper. The law doesn’t even permit it!”</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Loki complains until he gets Thor to petition for their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic for this fandom AND the first fic I've written in a while. I might be a bit rusty. But I hope I captured their voices well and if I haven't, please tell me.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are heavily appreciated

“Prince Consort?”

Loki stared up at the ceiling of the room he and Thor shared. His back was cradled on the large bed they shared, a nest of pillows and sheets surrounding him. Thor’s head was currently buried between his legs, his tongue behind Loki’s hard cock and licking around the tight folds of his cunt. Yes, Loki was definitely enjoying that, but he had more on his mind. Like being addressed as the “Prince Consort.”

The raven haired man continued on with his complaining. “Prince Consort. Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Thor heaved something that was between a sigh and a groan. He pulled his face away from Loki’s delicious sex for a moment to look back up at him. He leaned on his elbow with a raised eyebrow. “I’m glad I’m holding your attention so well, brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes, resting a hand on Thor’s head. “I never told you to stop.”

Thor sighed again. “It’s hard for me to focus while you’re going on about this.”

“I’m sorry that I am offended by my title. I thought you were considering me your political advisor. But apparently I’m only a prince consort and as useless one of your other blithering idiots,” Loki’s voice was dripping with anger as he glared down at his brother.

The king crawled back up and lay beside Loki. He moved to wrap his arms around him, but the other man rebuffed his actions. Instead he looked over at Thor with an unreadable expression. Despite the millennia they had spent together, there were still some looks of Loki’s that Thor couldn’t read. It frustrated him, but he knew how closed off he was. There were some barriers that no amount of love and reassurance could break down.

“It’s just a title,” Thor persisted, propping himself up to look down at his lover. He reached out to push a black strand out of the younger man’s face and was delightfully surprised when he allowed it. 

“So that’s it? I’m just your little disposable fuck toy? Excellent,” he fumed, his chest rising and falling in a labored breath. Thor groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, his weight making Loki rise for a moment before settling back down.

“You know that is far from the truth,” the god pressed, “What would you like me to do? You have a place on the council. Despite multiple protests…”

“I would like the recognition I deserve,” Loki demanded, sitting up. He covered himself with one of their thin sheets, bringing it to his chest as he settled into a seated position. It was his turn to look down on Thor who had since covered his face with his arm in frustration. 

“I didn’t think it was a bad title. What would you like it to be? King? Queen? You are neither of those things. Forgive me, I wish to give you a proper title.”

Loki ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back down after being rustled when Thor had practically thrown him on the bed. He returned his sharp eyes to the man beside him in their bed. Loki didn’t blame Thor for the title. He blamed the council and Sif and the Three Buffoons. He knew they whispered in his ear as much as he did. It hurt sometimes, thinking that he might value their opinion over his. 

“Political Advisor,” he said through gritted teeth, “I thought we agreed on that. Forgive me for wanting to receive what I was promised.”

“You were promised nothing. You propositioned me for that title and I gave you what I found more suitable,” he put his hand on the small of Loki’s back, who shoved it off as he predicted. Thor moved his arms again and wrapped them around the other man’s waist, bringing him down to lay down. Loki struggled a little, but finally gave in and looked over at him.

“So the title suitable for me is “that man who is fucking the king?” he retorted with a scoff. 

“You know very well that is not true. Mother was Queen Consort if you remember,” Thor shot back.

“But everyone knew her as the queen. No one dared end it with the word consort. But I? I am just one of your whores with a special name.”

“Enough!” Thor roared in his commanding tone that practically shook the room. His patience was not strong and Loki had been wearing it thin since the beginning of the conversation. The other god closed his mouth and the pair sat there in dead silence for a moment. Loki, still never at a loss for words, jumped back in with a less violent tone.

“All I wish is to be given something more appropriate for my status. Maybe King Consort or something,” he petitioned with hopeful eyes.

“You know very well that King Consort is a title I can only assign you if we are married,” the king rattled off with slight irritation. After his words, there was a slight pause between the pair before Thor realized. His eyes widened and he shook his head. “Loki! It is not proper. The law doesn’t even permit it!”

Loki laughed a little. “The Midgardians are evolved enough to allow it, I’m just being progressive. Besides, I can still bear you an heir with my…deformity,” he rested himself back on his elbow, looking down on Thor. “Besides, you’re king. You can do whatever you like.”

“I can do what is necessary and won’t cause an uproar,” Thor ran his hand over Loki’s cheek gently. He ran his thumb over his defined cheekbone, making the black haired man close his eyes for a moment. “I love you, Loki. I love you more than anything else the Nine Realms can produce. But I cannot do this. I cannot allow this. Do you know the pain a decision like that would unleash?”

Loki released a pained sigh. He tried to formulate words that would sway Thor. He could play his brother like a fiddle after all. He just needed to find a new angle to go for. That couldn’t be too hard to find.

“You won’t marry a woman, correct?” the trickster god began, his eyes flickering with mischief as he looked down at the king.

“No. I will not leave you for anyone. You know that,” he withdrew his hand from his brother’s face and rested it on top of his hand instead. Loki lips formed a firm line as he felt the heat of Thor’s touch.

“So no one else would bear you an heir. And without our marriage, any heir I bear you will be illegitimate. Who will take the throne after our death if that happens? You want it to stay in the family, don’t you?”

Loki trailed his thin fingers up his lover’s chest. Goosebumps rose on Thor’s arms at the touch. The pale hand finally reached his cheek and cupped his jaw. It was hard for him to think about his brother’s words while he was touching him, caressing him so. He almost allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss before he turned his head.

“Loki, you know the council will never agree to such a union,” he said in the sternest voice he could muster.

Loki smirked and cupped the god’s jaw, turning his head to face him again. “You’re the king. It’s your duty to pass any law that will better the realm. And without an heir, who will get the throne? Do you want to see Asgard crumble after our demise?”

Thor’s mind was reeling. He needed to make a decision that would satisfy both the realm and Loki. That seemed to be where all of his troubles were coming from lately. But how Loki spoke, talking about the possibility of an heir, made Thor inclined to agree with him. The possibility of him marrying a woman (which was what the council urged him to do) was there but he didn’t think he could stomach that. Having to fake love for another person while he true love became a side pet? He knew very well that he couldn’t do that to either person. He was absolutely stuck with nowhere to go. His heart sided with Loki, loving the idea of he and his lover finally married. But the reaction of the realm? Would it be enough to forcefully dethrone him? He would never know. 

“Loki,” he began with a finalized voice. He sat up so he was face to face with him. He cradled his jaw with his hand, pressing their foreheads together. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut once again and so did Thor’s. There was a silence between them for a moment. It was a comfortable silence. With a deep breath, Thor continued.

“I will see what I can do. For now, I shall make no promises. To neither you nor the realm. You know my love for you. That’s all I can offer you for right now.”

His voice was calming, sending a shock of heat through Loki’s body. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes, looking into Thor’s. He offered his brother a coy smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges and his teeth showing.

“So,” he placed his hand on Thor’s chest, pushing him away. He rolled back onto his back and moved his legs until his knees were bent. Thor raised his eyebrow while his partner changed his position. Loki worried his lip between his teeth and grinned more. “Are you going to finish me off now?”

Thor let out a booming laugh before settling back between his brother’s legs, his head dipping down to finish what he had started.


End file.
